


It Can't Have Been Dipper

by flamingstuffs



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demonic Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingstuffs/pseuds/flamingstuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill tries to kill Mabel through Dipper's body, and Dipper can't let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Have Been Dipper

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet, took about an hour to write, but it hurt me and made me feel happy.

Mabel felt a rush of blood to her head as she felt Dipper slam her back against the wall, but he was strong, far too strong. She yelped slightly and his hands wrapped around her throat, blocking off her airway.   
"Di-Dipper-" She gasped.   
"Oh, I'm sorry." His eyes met hers and she realized what she'd been missing, why he'd been acting so oddly and she felt like a fool for not seeing it sooner. "Dipper's not in, at the moment." A grin took over the face that was Dipper's but it was all wrong and did not, under any circumstances belong on her brother's face.   
"Bill- let him go-" she choked out, only to be met with an odd, echoing laugh that sounded as if more than one voice was included. Mabel shivered violently because it had only ever been like this once before, but he hadn't tried to kill her. She clawed at Bill's fingers, desperately trying to breathe. She started to feel light-headed, and she tried to fight back, but she couldn't hurt him. Or rather, he didn't mind the pain. She had just started sliding down the wall, her vision fading to darkness when she saw Bill's eyes widen, and he let go of her and his eyes looked like Dipper again, they looked right. He fell to the floor and she fell to the floor and they both coughed. Mabel gasped and wheezed and choked, but she put her hand on top of Dipper's and squeezed. He squeezed back, but he was coughing too, and why should he be coughing when- a pool of something dark was spreading around his abdomen.   
"No-" Mabel felt around his stomach until she found it. There was a knife handle in his back, and the blade pricked her finger on the other side. He whimpered quietly. "No, Dipper, why would you-"   
"I couldn't let him kill you." Dipper smiled weakly, but his eyes were tightly shut against the pain, and Mabel didn't know what to do and she just. 

She called for Grunkle Stan. She called for Wendy, for Soos, for anyone who could help her. She covered part of the wound with her palm, but there was so much blood.

Stan's gruff voice came from the top of the stairs. "Kid?"  
"GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel cried. He rushed down, took one look at Dipper laying in his puddle of blood and scooped him up, dashing upstairs and calling for Wendy. Mabel followed until the top of the stairs, where Soos caught her in his arms.  
"It's okay Mabel, Wendy will take good care of him, it's okay," Soos spoke gently to her while he carried her to her room. They sat on Mabel's bed, and he petted her hair while she clung to him. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't, just wouldn't. 

She cried. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"He's asleep, Mabel, he'll be fine." Wendy patted her hand from her spot kneeling in front of Mabel. "Don't worry, I've patched up worse." Mabel have her a disbelieving look.   
Wendy shrugged. "My brothers were not always excellent at handling axes." Mabel huffed, but felt relieved all the same. 

Later that night, she padded downstairs to check on him. It scared her a bit, to see him lying there on the patched up old sofa, looking so pale and fragile. But Wendy said he'd be okay and so he would be. She clambered up next to him and and lay down, putting her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her, and she felt safe. She could feel his even breaths and hear his heartbeat and that comforted her more than anything else. She just lay there in the dark, knowing her best friend was alive. She fell asleep there with him. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Dipper knew he was an idiot, and he knew he should never, ever make deals with Bill Cypher. Never again. He floated alongside Mabel and Bill, Mabel chatting away, as usual, and he flailed his arms and shouted and there was no one who could hear him but Bill. 

Bill slammed Mabel into the wall. She stuttered out Dipper's name, looking completely betrayed and bewildered as he wrapped his fingers around her throat.   
"No, Mabel- that's not me!" Dipper cried.   
"Oh, I'm sorry. Dipper's not in, at the moment." Bill smirked. Dipper grabbed hopelessly at his arms in a doomed attempt to loosen Bill's grip, but as usual his almost ghostly form didn't allow him to affect things.   
"Bill-let him go-" and Dipper couldn't take it, he needed to stop this, somehow, in any way he could. He couldn't watch Mabel die- he needed her, and she needed him. They balanced each other. Bill laughed, a many-voiced laugh that made Mabel and Dipper shiver simultaneously. Dipper looked around frantically until he spotted it, the closest weapon. He had no idea why there was a dagger laying on the floor in the basement hallway, but he snatched it up and without hesitation plunged it into Bill's lower back, which was- technically- Dipper's. He could feel Bill's consciousness spin out of his body and he dived in before the triangle could regain his hold.   
His first thought was: Oh shit. Because wow, knives hurt, and Bill was a dick about not breaking like all of his toes. He could feel Mabel's hand on his and she squeezed, and he squeezed back, but he coughed and it hurt, oh god it hurt. He was lying in something wet and vaguely sticky, and Mabel's fingers found the knife and he made a sound that was half whimper and half sob.   
"No-" She said. "No, Dipper, why would you-"   
"Well, I couldn't let him kill you, could I?" Dipper made what he hoped looked like a smile but squeezed his eyes shut because then she was applying slight pressure and it hurt unlike anything he'd ever felt unto that point. 

He could blurrily make out her voice calling for someone, but it's hazy, and he didn't want to feel it, but someone was there and they were picking him up. 'Grunkle Stan,' he thought. 'Not soft enough for Soos, too large to be Wendy. Yes. Great Uncle Stan.' And ow, being picked up hurt even worse, and he couldn't help a noise of protest at being jostled so much. He heard Stan call for Wendy, and then he was being set down on something soft, and his vision was obscured by an abundance of red hair, and her fingers were seeking his wound. He hissed in pain when she touched it, and she probed it for a minute or so, continuing even when the noises he made turned into a sob. Stan shushed him, and petted his hair, and that was weird. He could feel his vision tunneling, and red hair was the last image he received before he escaped into painless unconsciousness. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

He woke up slightly when Mabel lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, and he felt safe. Grunkle Stan would take care of them, and everything was alright. He could hear her breathing, and feel her pulse and he almost cried with relief. He just lay there in the dark, knowing his best friend was still alive. He fell asleep there with her.

**Author's Note:**

> It hurt to write but it ended happily and i feel better about that.


End file.
